Completing Each Other
by rennomiya
Summary: "I was drunk and he took advantage of it. He ordered me to lick his shoes and end my sentences with a 'woof!" Extremely AU. Okikagu. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Kagura, of the great Yato clan, dragged her feet slowly towards the fancy hotel's elevator. Her head down, hair's a mess, bangs covering her eyes, and inaudible mumbles were coming out of her mouth.

She stopped as she was in front of the elevator. Her once beautiful oceanic blue eyes were now lifeless and dull as she stared at the button of the elevator. She let out a tired sigh and pushed the down button of the elevator.

OOOOoooOOOO

"Hey Sougo, don't you think it's time for you to think about your future already?" asked a gorilla-looking man, who was seating at his office chair inside a really huge room decorated with expensive-looking ornaments.

Okita Sougo remained impassive as he continued on tapping his PSP. He was still sprawled on the red couch in front of Kondo's desk.

Kondo Isao sighed and leaned back on his chair. He stared at the ceiling of his office with a distant look in his eyes. "Mitsuba-_dono_ is getting concerned about your situation, as well. In fact, she came to me a week ago, asking for help."

Sougo's wine-red eyes looked up from his game towards Kondo. "_Aneue_ did?"

"Yes," Kondo stood up and faced the large window behind him, "And we have decided, since I'm going to retire soon, this hotel is going to be passed down to you."

This got Sougo's attention. He sat up from his position and said, "Wait a minute here, Kondo-_san_! You can't be serious, right?! How the hell am I supposed to take care of a five-star hotel at this age? And retiring? You? How old are you, 35? That is not the age for retirement, Kondo-_san_."

Sougo saw from behind that Kondo's shoulders were shaking, as if he was suppressing a laugh. Then, the ever-optimistic gorilla turned around and laughed heartily, making the younger one in the room confused.

"Oh Sougo, Sougo, Sougo. Didn't you know?" Kondo grinned cheekily and braggingly showed Okita his right hand.

That's when Sougo noticed the (engagement) ring on his ring finger. He paled at that instant.

"That right, my boy! This 35-year-old man is getting married! And to the girl of his dreams, too!" Kondo exclaimed proudly as he laughed again.

Sougo rubbed his forehead in disbelief. How did the Gorilla president of the Matsudaira Hotel even managed to convince the _other _Gorilla girl to say 'yes'? He was feeling anxious, irritated, and somehow a bit happy for his foster father.

But he was still irritated since it only means one thing when Kondo gets married: He gets all the responsibilities of taking care of the hotel.

"I still say no, Kondo-_san_," said the sadist prince as he stood up and started to walk towards the doorway.

"Unless you have another talented candidate of being the heir of the hotel, you can't say no, Sougo," Kondo explained before the sandy-haired boy shut the door.

Kondo sat back down on his office chair and sighed. He looked at the picture at his table and murmured, "If only Pops didn't pass down all of his responsibilities to us… and if only Toshi…"

OOOOoooOOOO

Okita pocketed his PSP as he made his way towards the elevator. Despite his deadpanned expression, he was distressed. Sooner or later, he would have no choice but to own The Matsudaira Hotel he was standing on. Even if he were to run away or live in another country, he would get hunted down by Matsudaira's dogs for sure.

And so, his only way out was to find another suitable heir, just like what his gorilla boss said.

Okita Sougo and his sickly elder sister, Mitsuba, had been under the care of Kondo since they were young. They owed their lives to him. The two of them were about to die as orphans on the streets if Kondo hadn't saved them.

That's why it was hard for him to say no to him. Yes, he refused earlier, but both knew that he would do it anyway, unless he thinks of an idea to avoid being the next owner of the damn hotel.

The original owner of the hotel wasn't Kondo anyway. It was Matsudaira, the DOM who got tired of managing a hotel and decided to pass it to his son, Kondo Isao, without hearing the latter's complaints, and flew off to Las Vegas to have some fun.

Sougo waited for the elevator to open as his thoughts continued on roaming. When the lift reached his floor, it _tinged _before the doors slid open.

. . .

That's when he spotted a ghost on the corner of the elevator.

Said ghost was emitting a dark, gloomy aura. Her long, messy vermillion hair flowed down in front of her body, slightly covering her white Chinese dress. Her shoulders were crouched down, and her weary eyes were bloodshot. Her face looked like she just bore all of the sins of the world.

Okita remained emotionless, yet inside, he was contemplating whether he should enter the elevator or not. He was a little bit surprised when he saw her, and for a second, thought she was a real ghost. He was about to close the elevator when she suddenly moved.

She jerked her head upwards, which made the sandy-haired boy stiffen. Her eyes looked like she had cried ever since she was born and only stopped a few seconds ago. She grinned miserably and began saying some words.

Sougo did not comprehend what she said, but sensing that the girl was waiting for him to get inside, he half-heartedly (make that one-fourth) went inside. He sweat dropped as he stood on the far corner away from the distressed-looking girl.

She was still mumbling, which made Okita felt like jumping out of the elevator just to get away from the crazy woman. He was a sadist, yes. He loves to see people, especially women, suffer. But _this _was a different story. Because first off, he was not the cause of her distress. And second, she was freaking weird.

"What do you think?" the girl asked.

Okita didn't know that she was actually speaking to him when she was mumbling. He didn't know what to answer. He avoided the weird girl's eyes and just prayed that the journey inside the elevator would be over soon.

He looked at the tiny screen on top of the door. It said that they were in the 34th floor and descending.

Funny, nobody else was using the elevator in the other floors.

"… iejsfgs… sdoeir?" she said again.

"What?" he asked.

"YOU WEREN'T LISTENING! YOU ARE IGNORING ME, TOO, HUH? I AM NOT THAT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU, HUH? IS THAT IT, HUH? ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him after she grabbed his collar and shook him repeatedly.

"_What the hell is her problem?! Leave me alone, freak!"_

Okita grabbed her wrist tightly and pushed her away from him. He smelled alcohol from her stinky breath, too. "Listen here, you creep. I have encountered many freaky, weird," he scanned her and added, "…ugly, fan girls before but you are the WEIRDEST and UGLIEST one I've ever met!"

Sougo saw the girl's temper faded away after he said that. She suddenly dropped on the ground and began sobbing. He noticed that her cheeks were red, which means that she was most likely drunk.

"I knew it. No one would accept me. I tried hiding my insecurities by acting tough all the time… but in the end, I'm just a weird, freaky, monster-girl that everyone makes fun of," she said as she sobbed.

He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to step on her head. He resisted the feeling though.

And just kicked her instead.

"Stand up. You're dirtying my floor with your existence," he sadistically said. "To compensate for that, why don't you lick the sole of my shoes?"

Woops, the sadist inside of him unleashed. This often happens when he sees someone in agony and he was the cause of it. He had this blazing feeling inside of him to torture this girl more. And there was something in this girl that actually made him stop resisting his sadistic remarks and actions.

"Come on, lick it bitch."

Being a good-looking guy, and his inborn sadism, it was easy for him to turn the toughest of girls into solid masochists. Everyone he knows is aware of this talent (well, except his sister).

"Oi, if you don't lick it, I'm going to tie you u—"

"Sh… p…" she interrupted.

"What was that? End your sentences with a woof."

"I said… SHUT UP!"

Okita didn't see it coming. She enveloped her arms around his waist and flipped him over, screaming, "GERMAN SUPLEX!" as his head hits the floor and suddenly oozed blood.

That time, the elevator reached the ground floor. As soon as the doors opened, the girl dashed away, leaving the still-surprised Okita on the ground, wondering what the hell just happened.

**To be continued.**

**A/N: Because I'm having lots of Okikagu feels lately. This is going to be slow-paced, and more information about the characters are going to be revealed in the future chapters. Why did you think Kagura had such an awful mood?**

** Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned!**

**Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Hijikata Toushiro sat up from the hotel's lobby couch after he was done smoking. He was in Matsudaira Hotel because he had to talk to Kondo about something.

He waited at the elevator to reach the ground floor. As he was waiting, he looked around the hotel, seeing many wealthy guests being tended to by hotel staffs. He didn't fail to notice a silver-haired man wearing black suit and tie surrounded by five bodyguards in the lounge.

He decided to ignore that suspicious-looking man and his bodyguards and focused on the elevator that was nearing the ground floor.

"GERMAN SUPLEX!"

Hijikata heard the voice of a woman inside the elevator scream as it reached his floor.

When the elevator _tinged _and its doors opened, a freaky-looking girl ran past him. He gaped at the fast-paced happenings and looked back inside the elevator.

There he saw Okita on the ground, his head bleeding.

OOOOoooOOOO

Sakata Gintoki saw his boss's daughter running towards the entrance of the hotel. He gestured the bodyguards to run after her before she gets too far away, and ordered them to bring her to the car.

The silver-haired man stepped closer to the elevator to see what happened since there was a crowd forming. He suspected that Kagura had done something again, and hoped the damage wasn't that terrible.

He peeked inside and saw a raven-haired man poking a sandy-haired boy on the ground.

That's when he noticed that the sandy-haired boy's head was bleeding. He immediately face-palmed. Damn that Kagura.

He walked closer to the two after he shooed the crowd away. The crowd, fortunately, dispersed.

"Oi sorry for what the young lady did. She's just a little girl. Forgive her, okay?" he said as his dead-fish eyes bore into the raven-haired man's metallic blue ones.

Hijikata remembered him and thought, "_He was the guy from earlier. What does he have to do with this?"_

Deciding to ignore his suspicion, Mayora asked, "Hey, you know the girl that did this to him?" Sougo was still staring at the ceiling, looking as if he was thinking of something deep, as his head dipped into a little pool of his own blood.

"Yeah, she's my boss's daughter. Listen here, if you keep this a secret from the media, then you can keep this," Gintoki pulled a blank check from inside his coat's pocket and handed it to Hijikata.

"Looks like the girl who did this to my _kouhai _came from a pretty influential family," Hijikata said, eyeing the logo of the Yato clan in the check on Gin's hand.

He pushed away the check and said, "Unfortunately for you, we don't need that."

"Huh?" Gin asked, confused. Whenever someone saw the Yato clan's family logo, they would immediately cower in fear and agree to their conditions.

"This guy here," he pointed at Okita with his thumb, "even though he looks like an idiot, he's actually the heir of this five-star hotel you're standing at. That means that he's equally influential as your boss's daughter."

Gin suddenly grinned mockingly. "Now, wait a second here, Oogushi-_kun_. You _do _know about the 'Big 3', right? The top three families of Japan: Shinra, Dakini and Yato. Everyone knows about them, even the normal, poor citizens. And right now, you are dealing with one of the Big 3. The Yato clan. I'm sure you've seen the Family Emblem in the check I'm giving you."

"Are you threatening me?" Hijikata grinned arrogantly. "We are not going to stoop so low and succumb to your wishes. You don't want us to tell the media that the Yato clan's princess is such a freaky, violent, and weird girl? Then you shouldn't have left her alone in the first place."

"What's this? You picking a fight with the Yato clan, huh?"

"Are you even part of the Yato clan?! Why don't you have the Yato emblem marked on your hand then, you white-haired bastard?"

"SILVER! It's freaking silver! And don't you question my involvement with the Yato! It's a long story, you damn mayo-smelling freak!"

"Don't you insult the greatest creation on all of mankind!"

Meanwhile, while the two were head-to-head arguing, Sougo was left inside the elevator and still staring into space. He kept on thinking how the China-girl was so strong. Never in his life did he meet a person _that _strong. And she's a girl, too. His reflexes didn't even kick in when she moved to attack him.

It was weird.

For the first time in his dull, boring life, he met a very interesting girl that par with his skills.

And even more interesting: She didn't turn into an M.

He suddenly sat up, blood still dripping down his face. He interrupted Gin and Hijikata's fight by tapping the latter's shoulder and said, "I'm going back to my room."

Gin and Hijikata eyed the young man as he pressed a button inside the elevator. The doors closed and the lift ascended the floors.

That was when one of the bodyguards from before appeared. "Sakata-_san_, Lady Kagura is already on the car. We are now waiting for you," the bodyguard said.

"'s that so? Okay, I'm going," he turned to Hijikata, reached out the blank check and said, "Take it and shut up about it."

Hijikata, still being tenacious, refused on taking the blank check. That's why Gin threw the check on the floor. After that, he walked away with the bodyguard.

"Tch."

OOOOoooOOOO

When the bodyguard opened the door to the sleek-black car, Gin saw Kagura's sour face. And her messy state.

He sighed and went inside. The driver started the engine and began driving along the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Did you know who you attacked at the elevator?" Gin started carefully.

Kagura crossed her arms in front of her and looked at the opposite direction. "An unimportant Do-S bastard," she replied begrudgingly.

"What did he do to you?" her caretaker asked calmly.

"I was drunk and he took advantage of it. He ordered me to lick his shoes and end my sentences with a 'woof'," she replied as she thought back on what happened inside the elevator angrily.

"So he attempted to have an S&M roleplay with you while you two were inside the elevator."

"That pretty much sums up everything."

"I bet you just vented your anger at him, didn't you?"

Kagura stomped her feet, making the car shake a bit. "That's not true! Don't you believe me, Gin-chan?" Kagura protested.

"Well, you _are _drunk. And you have short-temper. And besides, why would a man suddenly let out his sexual fantasies on a stranger inside the elevator?" the older man stated.

"Well he just did, okay! Why would you believe him more than me, huh?!" Kagura persisted and looked away again. "Gin-chan you are so stupid!"

"That boy you attacked happens to be the heir of the Matsudaira Hotel. He is going to be an important business partner," the dead-fish eyed man informed her.

She stubbornly said, "So?"

"Now is not the time to be 'The rebellious teenage daughter'," Gin chided after a sigh.

"You won't understand!" Kagura turned to him, tears forming on her eyes, "Just when I thought that today is going to be great… Hongo broke up with me!"

Gin rested his elbow on the car door and looked at the moving view outside. "Yeah, we figured since you were in a bad mood. And you're a bit drunk."

"I-I thought he was going to propose to me… He even booked a special place in that hotel's restaurant…" she said and started sobbing. "But he… he… GIN-CHAN!" Kagura buried her face in Gintoki's chest and cried her heart out.

Gin couldn't do anything but pat her head in a fatherly way. He raised a suspicion about Hisashi. He knew the boy, and believes that something must have happened to make him break up with his surrogate daughter. "_It must be something extremely important."_

"I love him, Gin-_chan… _I love him."

OOOOoooOOOO

A girl in a pink nurse outfit gently covered Sougo's head with plain white bandages. The sadist prince was patiently sitting on his bed as she continued to tend to his wound. After she was done, she packed her things up, gave her boss a little smile, and left him in his suite alone.

His train of thoughts continued on circling around China-girl. His hand reached towards his bandaged head. If a mere girl could do this much damage to him, then that is a very special girl.

"_A special girl, huh?"_

Okita's eyes widened. He stood up as he remembered his talk with Kondo earlier.

"_That's right! I still have to find a guinea pig who'd stupidly agree to take this hotel. If I could pass down the responsibility of being this hotel's owner, I would be free," _he thought.

He needed to find a suitable heir.

Then, Okita noticed a rolled-up newspaper by the kitchen counter. He walked closer and un-rolled it. That's when he saw a picture of Hisashi Hongo on one page. It was stated there that he was a prodigy who topped his class in Harvard University and had graduated at the tender age of 16. The newspaper listed all of his achievements, and Sougo scanned all of it.

After he was done reading the article, he put down the newspaper and smirked in satisfaction. "There's my man," he mumbled.

OOOOoooOOOO

A blank check dropped on Kondo's desk.

"Huh? What's this, Toushi?" Kondo asked as he takes a closer look at the check. Then his eyes widened. "Hey! This emblem!"

"That's right," Hijikata said as he sat down on the couch in front of his former boss. "It's a blank check from the Yato clan."

"And it already has Umibouzu's signature! We could cash out a lot of money if we want! How did you get this?!" the gorilla-man turned to Hijikata with mixed excitement and disbelief.

"Sougo was attacked by the Yato princess and as compensation, they gave us this check. Which can also translate to: '_Don't you dare tell the media about this or we'll kill you.'_ Or something like that," the mayonnaise-addict said calmly.

"Huh? The princess attacked Sougo? Why would she do that?" Kondo asked. "More importantly, what is an important member of the Yato clan doing in this hotel? Why are we not informed?"

"I looked around the records of the hotel. It said there that one Hisashi Hongo had booked a table for two in the hotel restaurant. The waitress in-charged confirmed the identity of the girl he was with. It's the same girl."

"Oh so she had a reservation under a different name… But what about the hotel staffs or the other guests? Didn't they recognize the princess? And again, why would she attack Sougo?"

"Hisashi booked the most private place in the restaurant. The princess probably wore shades or some sort of disguise on her way to the restaurant. As for the reason why she attacked Sougo, I do not really know. Only the two people involved would know," Hijikata answered.

"Kids these days. You never know what's going on in their minds," Kondo shook his head as he placed the blank check inside one of his drawers. "Since the Yato clan asked us _politely, _we are going to keep quiet about the incident. If we let out the news that Lady Kagura attacked someone, it would be a great scandal for both their clan and our company."

"… Wow, Kondo-_san_. You sound like a professional."

"… And not only that, the Yato clan could wipe out all of us in a second," the President added.

"So we're really just going to let it go? Tsk. It would be like swallowing our pride."

"Now, now, Toshi. Don't be like that! Think positively! And speaking of positively, my marriage with Otae-_san_ already has a date~"

"Good for you. Wait. The gorill—I mean Shimura agreed to your proposal?!"

"YES! Here is the proof!" Kondo proudly showed him his ring finger.

"Wow. How did you hypnotize her?"

Kondo suddenly turned teary-eyed. "How could you say that, Toushi?! You are so mean! I did not hypnotize her!"

Hijikata smirked. "I know, Kondo-_san_. I'm only kidding. Congratulations."

"T-Toshi… TOSHI!" Kondo jumped towards Hijikata and hugged him. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY I AM TO FINALLY GET A YES FROM OTAE-_SAN_!"

"You probably told Sougo about this already, didn't you?"

"Yes," Kondo wiped the snot from his face and nodded, "I also told him about his takeover of the Matsudaira Hotel."

Hijikata looked away. "… I see."

"So," Kondo changed the topic as he let go of Hijikata. "How are you and Mitsuba-_dono?"_

"Actually, that's why I came here," the former demonic vice-president of the hotel said. "You see, she's uh…

…

…

…

… pregnant."

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: Hisashi Hongo is Kagura's (ex) lover?! Okita wants Hisashi Hongo to take over the hotel?! Mitsuba's pregnant?! What will happen from here on? Why don't we find out next chapter? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts and the ones that pm-ed me in tumblr ^^ I live because of the readers! Don't worry, I'm currently writing chapter 8 (yes, chapter 8!), so expect regular updates :D**

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

* * *

OMAKE

After leaving the hotel restaurant, a boy named Hisashi Hongo immediately took a cab and went to a hospital. He stared at the building with a pained look in his eyes.

"Kagura…" he mumbled weakly as he went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

Kondo jaw-dropped as he couldn't believe what his former second-in-command had said. Mitsuba-_dono_, Hijikata Toushiro's ever so faithful wife, was bearing Toushi's child!

"This is good news!" Kondo beamed excitingly. He patted Hijikata's shoulder like a father proudly. "Congratulations! Since when did you find out?"

"J-Just last week," Hijikata felt awkward telling someone the news the he was going to be a father soon. But he knew if someone had to know first, it should be Kondo-_san. _And he knew the gorilla-boss would be the happiest for them, too. Unlike a certain immature younger brother who would probably throw tantrums again when he finds out. "Kondo-_san, _I have one favor though…" he said anxiously.

Kondo shook his head, interrupting what Hijikata was about to say. "I know, I know. Don't worry. I won't tell Sougo. I'll leave that you," he said with a trustworthy smile.

Hijikata smiled back softly. "Thank you, Kondo-_san._"

OOOOoooOOOO

It was another Wednesday morning.

Okita Sougo stirred as he felt a person moving around his private hotel suite. His eyes slowly opened, revealing his wine-red eyes that bore straight into the girl fixing his breakfast inside his room.

He sat up; his sandy-brown hair a mess. The green-haired maid saw her boss waking up and bowed politely. "Good morning, Okita-_san. _Breakfast is ready," she said. "Would you like me to assist you with anything else?"

Okita yawned and nodded. "Get me a change of clothes," he ordered as he lazily dragged his feet towards the dining table where his English-style breakfast awaits.

"What would your clothing preference be?" the maid asked as she was walking towards his closet.

"Casual. Something that would not stand out in a crowd," he said as he grabbed a piece of bread.

"Understood. I will deliver your clothes after I iron it," the maid said robotically, taking articles of clothing one by one. She left the room afterwards.

Okita sighed after Tama, the android maid, left. As easy as his life looks, he was actually discontented.

Ever since they were taken in by Kondo-_san _twelve years ago, he and his _Aneue _lived a comfortable and prosperous life. They were spoiled. Everything they needed and wanted were always spread out in front of them. They were given top-class education. Their meals were always exquisite.

And because every material thing was one arm away from their reach, he didn't experience working hard to achieve something. He didn't experience how to actually have fun.

The only fun he gets is whenever he was trying to kill Hijikata…

… who unfortunately, became his brother-in-law three years ago.

Like the Okita siblings, Hijikata was also adopted by Kondo, albeit unofficially. Kondo-_san _was like an adoption center. He helps everyone, even if they were strangers. In fact, most of the male employees in Matsudaira Hotel were once adopted by the loving man.

The staffs of Matsudaira Hotel were one big happy family.

Funny enough, when Kondo was very young, he was also adopted by Matsudaira Katakuriko, the true owner of the hotel. Maybe that's why he was easily moved by orphans and adopts them as a hobby.

Hijikata was adopted by Kondo only months after he and Mitsuba were taken in. And for some reason, the mayo-bastard and his sweet sister developed romantic feelings for each other that eventually ended in marriage.

Originally, Okita wasn't the one next in line to take over the Matsudaira Hotel. It was supposed to be Hijikata.

_That bastard._

But after he got married with his sister, they built a small, family-owned business of their own and left the hotel.

And that's why the burden of Kondo-_san's _retirement was passed down to him.

And the only way to pass down the burden that was passed down to him was to pass it down to someone else. And his target in mind was the Japanese prodigy, Hisashi Hongo. He needed to contact him.

Sougo took out his phone and dialed a number before bringing it to his ear. After a few rings, someone answered. "Hey, Zaki… I need you to find someone for me."

"_Okita-_san? _Who is it?" _the undercover agent of Matsudaira Hotel asked from the other end of the line, an _anpan_ on his hand.

"Hisashi Hongo. I believe he's in Japan right now…"

"_Oh the Harvard graduate… Okay then, Okita-_san. _I'll get right to it," _Yamazaki answered without questioning his boss, since he knew that Okita wouldn't answer him properly anyway.

_Knock knock_

"Okita-_san, _your clothes are ready. Would you like me to call your driver and get your car ready?" Tama interrupted his phone conversation.

"No. I'm commuting alone. I'm just going to see _Aneue,_" he answered as soon as he shut his phone off. He had complete trust that Yamazaki Sagaru would be able to do his spying job properly as he was an expert when it comes to stalking, err, 'investigating'. In fact, one recipient of _Jimi's _stalking was the robot maid, Tama.

OOOOoooOOOO

Later that morning, Sougo decided to visit his _Aneue _in her bakeshop, since he hasn't seen her in weeks. He missed his sister. Even after three years, he was still not used not having his sister around.

Back then, his sister was a receptionist in Matsudaira Hotel. She welcomed guests with a sweet smile that magnets any type of person. No one could resist her alluring smiles and lovely chuckles. She was the epitome of a _Yamato Nadeshiko_.

Unfortunately (for Sougo), one of the men who had fallen for her charms was the cold-hearted mayo-man. And his amorous sister returned the feelings. He honestly _couldn't_ see what his sister saw in Hijikata…

… Or maybe he just_ doesn't_ _want _to see it. Because if he sees it, then that would mean he has to accept him. And that is something he would never do, even if he dies.

As the sadist was strolling on his way to the bakeshop, his thoughts full of Hijikata and Mitsuba, he spotted several men wearing black suits, shades, and tie, running around.

That was when he noticed the mark on those guys' hands. It was the same mark as the Yato clan. Those marks symbolize that they were not biologically born into the Yato clan and had to be 'marked' to be officially seen as one. The real ones born into the family don't need to be marked as they were easily identified with their pale skin and their weakness to the sun. Plus, they were naturally violent and physically powerful. It sort of reminded him of China-girl.

It was rare seeing members of the Big 3 roaming around the streets, more so running around as if they were searching for something. Something important must have happened. He shrugged, thinking it was none of his business, and proceeded to his sister's store.

"_Hope that bastard is not there today," _he thought.

He casually placed his hands inside his pants' pockets when he noticed the 'Closed' sign on the store. The lights are off, too and the chairs and tables were still arranged in a corner of the store.

"_Huh? They're closed? Where could _Aneue_ have gone? It's not usual for her to close her store," _he wondered. _"But judging from the arrangement of the tables, it looks like they haven't opened yet."_

Sougo was about to turn back around when his attentive vision caught something inside the store move.

He stopped in his tracks and stared inside, waiting for another movement.

After a few more seconds of no signs of any movement, he shrugged and walked away.

"_Must be my imagination."_

That's when the sound of breaking ceramics was heard. Okita dashed inside the store, worried that his sister might be inside and something bad happened to her. He was surprised that the front door wasn't locked. He concluded that his sister might be in trouble.

"_Aneue_!" he called, panic-stricken.

He paced towards the kitchen where the sound came from. He switched on the lights and scanned around the empty kitchen with caution.

He slowly stepped inside. Carefully, he looked around the huge cabinets and freezer.

"I know someone is here. Get out and show yourself," he said with a deadpanned tone.

No answer.

After a few more minutes of standing stiff, a fast blur of white ran past him. With his reflexes, Okita immediately grabbed that person.

But that person happened to be a gigantic puppy dog.

The sadist prince couldn't believe his eyes. How could such a huge dog exist?

While everything was sinking in, he felt something cold and metallic pointed at his throat.

"Let Sadaharu go," the person behind him threatened.

The voice was very familiar, he thought.

Okita slightly turned his head around to see the source of the voice. He was not surprised to see the very same girl in the elevator a few days ago. But unlike last time, she doesn't look like a drunk ghost anymore. He smirked. "Well, isn't this quite a reunion," he said.

"Huh? What are you talki—" caught off guard, Kagura was flipped to the floor, making her land on her back, with the sandy-haired boy on top of her.

"You are trespassing a private territory. And here I thought something bad happened to my sister. It's just a huge rat lurking around. Should I call the animal department and let them take you, you troublesome brat?" Okita said while pointing a knife at her throat that he randomly took amidst the commotion.

"Tsk, I remember you. Don't call me a huge rat, you punk Chihuahua," the girl spitted at the side rudely as she recalled the boy from the elevator before. She threw away the spoon that she used earlier to threaten Sougo.

"Fine, you got me. I admit I trespassed. But on my defense, I'm hiding from some evil Men-in-Black."

"Men-in-Black?" Okita suddenly remembered the Yato members roaming around the streets earlier. They must be looking for her. He smirked sadistically. "I see. You must have done some terrible things to the Yato clan and now you owe them your life. That's what you get for messing around with the wrong people, China-girl."

"Who are you calling _China _you Do-S bastard! And no, I don't owe them my life!" she shouted at him.

"Then why are they looking for you?" Sougo asked, his guard slowly decreasing.

"It's none of your business!" As soon as Kagura said that, Sadaharu, the huge dog, bit Sougo's head and blood drip down from his head to his cheeks and chin. Kagura grinned, "Nice going, Sadaharu!"

Kagura kicked his abdomen, making him land a few feet away, hitting some kitchen utensils in the process. The China-girl patted her dog's head proudly and stuck her tongue out at Sougo.

Sougo touched his forehead and saw that it was bleeding. "My injury from before is not completely healed yet, and here you are, opening the wound once more," he said sarcastically and stood up. He dusted his shirt and looked at Kagura again.

"Hmph!" Kagura stubbornly looked away. "It was your fault in the first place."

"You know, I could really ask the police to arrest you since you not only trespassed, you are also the cause of the destruction of this store's kitchen," he said as he looked around the mess and some appliances that got destroyed.

He looked back at her, "How are you going to pay for all the damages, bitch?"

She looked around the kitchen and paled seeing the mess she made. Kagura stuttered, "W-Well, I didn't mean to, okay?! It was your fault for attacking Sadaharu!"

"In retrospect, your dog attacked me, not the other way around," Okita debated.

The girl looked guilty, but she was hiding it behind her angry face. "F-Fine! I'm going to pay for your bakeshop's damages, okay? Just don't hand me over to the MIB!"

The sadistic grin from Okita's face made everything clear: Kagura lost the battle this time.

OOOOoooOOOO

"So, why were you hiding in my sister's bakeshop again?" Sougo asked as he sipped some coffee.

The two decided to negotiate the financial issues in a family restaurant across the street. Okita locked up his sister's store and the two left the mess as it is. Sougo said that he would just explain everything to his sister when she gets back.

Kagura was wearing huge shades and a baseball cap to hide her face from the men looking for her. She was conscious with her movements as she was afraid that she might get discovered. Sadaharu was patiently sitting (and hiding) at another table. "The shop was closed and empty so I picked the lock. Since no one was around, I thought no one would turn me over to the MIB if I hide there," answered her.

Okita sighed deeply, "Oh my poor sister. The shop's kitchen is a complete mess. How would her fragile heart take it?"

An angry vein appeared on Kagura's head, "Don't act like you're so pitiful. It doesn't suit the likes of you."

"Ouch. My poor innocent heart," he deadpanned.

"SHUT UP!" Kagura fished out her wallet and handed it to him, "Here! Take as much as you want and never bother me again."

As he was taking her wallet, he was saying, "Do you expect me to think that your wallet is full of enough cash to pay for the shop's damages? Are you—" when he looked inside her wallet though, he gaped.

"What?" Kagura said, looking up from her iced tea, "The money is still not enough? Would you like a blank check instead?"

… How did 500,000 yen fit inside her wallet? Is her wallet as huge as outer space? Will he get sucked in too if he put his hand inside?

"From what I saw earlier, only a few appliances and some pans and tea sets were destroyed. I think half a million is more than enough to pay for it. Good thing no walls were broken," she said casually as she finished her tenth plate of strawberry cake.

"Who are you?" Okita asked suspiciously.

Kagura's brows narrowed. "It's none of your business!"

"I knew it. These are stolen, right? I'm sure of it. You stole this from the Yato clan, that's why they are after you," the sadist accused.

Kagura pounded her fist on the table, making it crack a bit. "Don't you accuse me of being a robber! You don't even know who I really am!"

"Then why are you avoiding the damn question?" Okita leaned forward.

"I am not avoiding the question!" Kagura shouted at him, making the other customers of the shop look at their direction.

"You are! Because if you're not, then you would answer me properly!"

"If I tell you, I'm sure you'll do something bad to me!"

"What makes you so sure, huh?"

"Because you are a Do-S bastard, that's why!"

"Yeah? Well then you are an ugly China bitch who does nothing but destroy everything around her!"

"Say that again, I dare you!" Kagura seethed.

"I SAID you are an UGLY China BITCH! Want me to spell it out to you? U-G-L-Y, B-I-T-C-H, A-S-S-H-O-L-E!"

"Is that a proper way to speak to a lady?!"

"Where?"

Kagura growled angrily and flipped the table over, making the cups and plates break into tiny pieces on the floor. "I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

Kagura stomped away and kicked the door open, steam flowing out of her ears. Sadaharu followed obediently after her.

Drips of steaming hot coffee and cold iced tea dropped from Okita's hair and chin. Not to mention, broken pieces of glass stuck out of his body. "Damn that bitch. I'll get you for this."

To be continued.

* * *

**A/N: Kagura and Okita meet (fight) again! I know I said in the first chapter that this fanfic is going to be slow-paced, but believe I did not expect it to be **_**this **_**slow. Hope it didn't bore you though! I kinda forgot to update this the last time I was online, but oh well. Thank you for the reviews guys! I literally stared at the reviews from Chapter 1 to 2 for like 5 minutes, giggling like an idiot. Thank you for making this unworthy authoress feel good about writing fics!**

**To PrincessYuko** – HELL YEAH! There WILL be GinTsu. Definitely, absolutely, surely! Thanks for reviewing!

**To miss-sandra** – Hisashi Hongo is actually a real character in Gintama. He's the radio exercise kid from episode something. Oh, and I reached chapter 8 not because I'm working hard, but because I HAD NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE THIS THING OTL! There're already had been a lot of revisions in this chapter and the future ones to fit the readers' likings. Frankly, I think what I've written were still not up to my standards.

**To yana19** - For the POT fandom, we'll see about that XD Thanks for the review!

Special thanks to the other reviewers/fave-ers/alert-ers who put up with me since the first chapter and hopefully, will continue to support me until the end: **StrawberryLemons, AiEternity, murasaki-no-ko, cloudgoddess, sparkling apples, and Dhy.**

Another special thanks to my followers in tumblr who also put up with this fic that's barely passable compared to **Aeneid** (late-nightlove/momo)'s fanfics who's like, in my opinion, the Queen of Okikagu fanfics.

**Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**


End file.
